Dragons of the Haunted
Don’t edit please. If you see any mistakes, be sure to point them out in the comments. One odd dragon of Night Will come to face the sky But Night beware of the Dark, For the dark shall haunt them all...... Preface (All I remember) All I remember of my dragonet days is two eyes gazing down at me. I saw images of battles, volcanoes, and of....me....in their mind. They must’ve been my parents. “Goodbye, my dearest,” The female dragonet whispered. She was crying. “We will see you soon.” “You are destined for greatness,” The male one says. They turn, and I could see regret and sorrowfulness churning in their mind. Voices whispered in my ears and echoed in my mind, but I was so young I couldn’t remember. “Goodbye,” The female says, “Nightdreamer.” A voice whispered in my mind more loudly than the others. It said, That is your name. So they left. And never came back. I remember holding on to those memories, and then my loving RainWing ‘family’ finding me. Nightdreamer was my name. And it still is today. I have a secret. Not only am I a telepath, dear reader, but I am an animus. That’s right, an animus. Once the RainWings found out, they swore to protect me from everyone else. So I stayed hidden for all these years. Until now. Now, I’m going to Jade Mountian academy. And my powers MUST be kept a secret at all times. No matter what. One The clamour on the windy mountian was even worse than I thought. I stood by my adoptive brother, Lingo, and watched as dragons poured in the entrance to the academy. Not only were the regular voices loud, but the internal voices were deafening. As dragonets passed by, I could hear their thoughts. I bet he’s here, a SeaWing‘s mind said. I hope they all like me, ''a SkyWing’s echoed. ''Look for her. I must look for her, ''a wierd looking IceWing reminded himself. Shaking my head, I was able to regain control of my thoughts. Lingo was hiding looks of concern, so I tapped into his mind to see what he was thinking. His internal voice echoed in my mind almost immediately. ''Oh, poor thing, ''Lingo thought. ''Those voices in her head must be deafening. “You got that right,” I said, “But I’ve got it under control.” Lingo jumped back, and I cracked a smile. He knew I read his mind. I love it when people react like that, ''I thought. “Nightdreamer,” Lingo whispered, “Don’t do that!” “Sorry,” I murmured. Lingo’s mind said, ''She‘s gonna get in so much trouble if she gets caught! I wanted to answer his thought, but I decided it was best to keep quiet. Instead, I pulled him around a rock formation. “Here,” I said. I knew exactly what I was going to do. “A going away gift.” Lingo raised his eyebrows. If you get caught......I’m gonna....well, not sure actually, Lingo thought. Ignoring Lingo’s mind, I outstretched my front talons and waved them around in a flowing gesture. “Let seven of the most precious gems come before me and lace themselves,” I murmured. Purpleish-indigo waves of magic emitted from my talons and rapped themselves in circles around my front legs. The waves formed clumps, which soon faded into actual gems. More of my magic laced the gems together into a necklace. Soon the magic faded away and the piece of jewelry became completely solid, falling into Lingo’s talons. “Thank you,” He murmured, grateful but a little nervous. “But you mustn’t be caught doing this.” Or who knows what would happen to you, Lingo’s mind worried. “I won’t. I promise,” I vowed. I nuzzled him, and he nuzzled me back, chuckling. “Good luck sis,” He whispered. A thought from his mind drizzled into my mind. It said: ''We are still family even if you were adopted. '' WIP Category:Fanfictions